1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a positive evidence-of-use feature for portable storage devices.
2. Related Art
Solid state storage devices, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory key, USB thumb drive, or Portable External Memory/Storage Package (PEMP), are increasingly supplanting discs (e.g., compact discs, digital versatile discs, etc.) as a method for distributing software. In some cases, it may be desirable to be able to distinguish between a storage device that has been used (e.g., inserted into a reading or controlling device) from one that has not been used. This could be useful, for example, if the storage device contains pre-dated software or serialized, single-use licensed software. A problem exists in that there is no way to determine whether a particular storage device has been used. Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that will allow visual and irreversible evidence that a particular storage device has been used.